


Meeting The Family

by LightsOut



Series: Welcome To The Family [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Family, First Meetings, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is invited to dinner with Clint's family for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Family

**Author's Note:**

> After finding out that she couldn’t physically have any more children after Steve, Sarah Rogers decided that she would build her family in a different way.

Phil felt completely unprepared.

As he stood on the doorstep and tried to gather the courage to ring the doorbell he reflected on all of his choices from the past few months. Before he could knock, the door was opened by a skinny kid with dark brown floppy hair.

The kid sneered, “Who are you?”

Before Phil could answer the kid was elbowed out of the way and Phil relaxed when he found himself face to face with Clint. Clint beamed at him, “Hey, you made it.”

Phil handed Clint the CD he was holding, “This is for you… we were talking about it the other day.”

“I remember. Oh, come in and don’t mind Tony, he’s an asshole.”

Someone yelled from deep within the house, “Don’t swear.”

Clint yelled back, “How the hell did you hear that?” He slid the CD into the pocket of his purple hoodie and gently tugged Phil into the house. Clint tangled their fingers together and muttered, “You look good.”

After agonizing all week Phil had decided on black trousers and his softest dark blue jumper because he knew that Clint liked it. Phil relaxed fractionally, “Thanks.”

After officially dating for three months Clint had invited Phil home to meet his family. Phil knew that Clint was adopted by a woman named Sarah and he had a lot of adopted brothers and sisters including Natasha and Steve who were in a lot of the same classes at school. Clint had given him a list to memorise but he knew that actually meeting them was going to be different.

Clint led Phil to the kitchen and said, “Hey, ma, this is Phil.”

The woman standing at the sink turned around with a wide smile, “Hello Phil. Clint hasn’t shut up about you for months.”

Clint blushed and complained, “Ma.”

She smiled, “It’s true. Clint, go and round up your siblings for dinner.”

Clint gave Phil a rueful smile and left him in the kitchen with Sarah. After a moment of silence Phil asked tentatively, “Is there anything I can help with, Miss Rogers?”

Sarah chuckled, “You’re very sweet, but that’s not necessary. So, Phil, how is school?”

When everyone was finally seated at the long dining room table Phil was squashed between Steve and Clint. Clint made introductions, “Okay, so, going clockwise: Tony, Bruce, Natasha who you already know, Steve’s girlfriend Peggy and his boyfriend Bucky, Sam who lives across the street so I have no idea why he’s here, Peter and you obviously know Steve.”

The doorbell rang and Sarah frowned, “Who could that be?”

Tony blushed and mumbled, “Pepper.”

Sarah sighed, “Well, go and fetch her before we start eating. Next time, ask before you invite her to dinner.”

Tony slid out of his chair and mumbled, “Yes, mom.”

Tony came back with a pretty girl in tow who smiled confidently at them all, “Good evening. Who’s this?”

Clint puffed up with pride, “Phil, my boyfriend.”

Phil bit back a shy smile and Natasha rolled her eyes at them all. Peter, the youngest at nine year’s old, whined, “Can we eat now?”

Tony found another chair so that Pepper could sit down and they started eating. There was a lot of broken conversation and it was much louder than what Phil was used to but he liked it. He didn’t have any siblings and his parents were both academics so Phil was used to quiet dinners and time on his own as his parent’s went to conferences. He loved his parents so he didn’t begrudge them their trips and he’d grown used to the silence only broken by music or the TV. Clint’s house was obviously very different. That evening, Phil saw Natasha smile, discovered that Steve was also a Captain America fan and Tony was a child genius. It was hectic but fun.

The real interrogation didn’t begin until after dinner. Phil was asked every question he had expected and quite a few he didn’t, mostly from Tony who was only thirteen, and Phil answered as many as he could. It helped that Clint was holding his hand for the entire time and he already had Natasha’s approval. Eventually Phil was able to apply what Clint had told him beforehand: Peter was nine and a big spiderman fan. Tony was thirteen and loved mechanics. Bruce was fourteen and passionate about science. Natasha and Clint were both seventeen but they were adopted at different ages. Steve was the only one who wasn’t adopted but they were all Sarah’s children. Phil watched them joke and he liked being included.

Phil sat next to Clint and Natasha on the sofa and Peter walked around talking photographs of everything while Sarah asked Phil about his life. Tony was stretched out on the floor at Pepper’s feet while he frowned at some pieces of wire and waved around the screwdriver in his hand every time he tried to make a point. Bruce sat cross legged with his eyes closed next to Tony’s head and he never moved even when the screwdriver moved dangerously close to his face. Sam spoke about his army training and Steve laughed about being able to lap him every time they jogged. Steve leaned against Bucky’s shoulder and didn’t feel shy about holding Peggy’s hand in front of the group.

At the end of the night, Phil found himself standing on the doorstep again and he had his arms full of Clint. They hugged and Phil was careful not to knock Clint’s hearing aids. After a moment Phil leaned back and smiled, “So, how did I do?”

Clint chuckled and kissed him, “You were perfect. Thank you, Phil, for doing this for me.”

Phil muttered honestly, “I would do so much more than this for you.”

They kissed again and Phil drove home but Clint didn’t walk back into the house until he was out of sight. He found Tony smirking at him from where he was leaning against the banister and Clint smirked back. The argument was stopped before it began as Pepper walked past and kissed Tony on the cheek. Tony’s jaw dropped in shock and Pepper just walked out of the door like she’d done nothing unusual. Clint started laughing at Tony’s expression and couldn’t catch his breath to explain what was so funny when Bruce found them wrestling on the floor moments later.

Tony was placated eventually with help from Bruce and Clint went to sit on the highest balcony in the house. It was cold and his arms were bare but he ignored the goosebumps. Natasha found him eventually and sat down beside him without a word. Clint leaned his head against her shoulder and said, “I think that went okay.” She hummed in response and he continued, “He looked adorable in that jumper and he wasn’t even surprised about Steve’s relationships.”

Natasha hummed in response again. After a moment she spoke, “He didn’t meet the others.”

Clint pulled a face, “I think that can wait. Besides, there were enough people here without adding Thor and Loki to the mix.” He rubbed his cheek against her shoulder, “Thank you for liking him.”

Natasha smiled and they stayed outside until Sarah called them in. Sarah said goodnight to them both and before Clint could slip away she smiled and said, "I like him. Phil seems like a nice boy."

Clint smiled, feeling relieved and happy. He walked to his room, humming to himself, but as he passed Peter’s he heard him say, “Clint?”

Clint opened the door fully, “Hey, shouldn’t you be asleep?” Peter shrugged and ducked his head shyly. Clint sat on the edge of the bed, “Is everything alright?”

Peter hesitated, “… you like Phil?”

“Yeah, do you?”

Peter nodded, “There’s a boy.”

Clint’s eyes widened, “A boy?”

“He likes to hold my hand.”

Clint bit back a smile, “Do you like to hold his hand?”

Peter shrugged again, “I guess.”

Clint smiled, “Then that’s okay, just don’t go kissing anyone until your much older. I’m not ready for you to grow up so soon.”

Peter giggled and threw his arms around Clint. Being hugged by his brother’s and sister’s was still a surprise but he no longer flinched away. Instead, he liked feeling part of the family. He’d worked hard to reach that point. Peter fell asleep quickly and Steve was already asleep in the room that they shared so Clint fell into bed and smiled about Phil for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings, 
> 
> You probably don't know this but, a year ago today I posted my first fic on AO3. You have been so great about reading my stories and you leave such sweet comments. It has certainly been an interesting year. 
> 
> I hope that you continue to enjoy what I am writing and I am looking forward to finding out which ships will ambush me this year. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading xxx


End file.
